


Percy Jackson Prompts

by GryffindorGirl94



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Awkard, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Secret love, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, attempted suicide, boys making out, jealous dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick a number or feel free to request your prompt. (Gay pairings only).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1- “Come over here and make me.”  
2-“Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3-“Please, don’t leave.”  
4-“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”  
5- “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6-“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7-“I almost lost you.”  
8-“Wanna bet?”  
9-“Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10-“Teach me how to play?”  
11-“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12-“I think we need to talk.”  
13-“Kiss me.”  
14-“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15-“So, I found this waterfall…”  
16-“It could be worse.”  
17-“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18-“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19-“The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20-“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21-“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22-“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23-“Just once.”  
24-“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25-“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26-“I got you a present.”  
27-“I’m pregnant.”  
28-“Marry me?”  
29-“I thought you were dead.”  
30-“It’s not what it looks like…”  
31-“You lied to me.”  
32-“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33-“Please don’t do this.”  
34-“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35-“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36-“I wish I could hate you.”  
37-“Wanna dance?”  
38-“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39-“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40-“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41-“You did all of this for me?”  
42-“I swear it was an accident.”  
43-“YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44-“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45-“Tell me a secret.”  
46-“Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47-“No one needs to know.”  
48-“Boo.”  
49-“Well this is awkward…”  
50-Writer’s preference


	2. Desire (Jasico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt number 32 for iamnobody. I hope you like it. (I'm writing 6 or 7 a day and in random order)

Nico was confused. Like, really confused. He's been friends with Jason for a while now, and he thought he knew him. But the blond had been acting extremely weird around Nico and that was starting to annoy him. First, he thought that Jason was sick or something, because everytime Nico was with him and made a comment or touched the blonde's shoulder, the boy would blush like hell and mutter an excuse for Nico to stop 'touching him suddenly'. Nico didn't understand whatsoever, but he'd given Jason his space. Then, he thought Jason was uncomfortable with him for some reason, and finally, that he hated Nico and didn't wanted to be his friend anymore. He decided to talk to the son of Jupiter to fix things, or at least to ask him what his problem was. He walked to Cabin one and knocked on the door, waiting for Jason to open the door.  
"Oh, hey Nico." Jason greeted. He was acting awkard again, but this time Nico was having none of it.  
"Would you please tell me what your problem is?." He demanded, glaring at Jason.  
"Hm, what? What problem? I don't have a problem." The blond lied so obviusly that Nico wanted to kill him.  
"Then why have you been avoiding me and running away from me?." He asked, staring up at Jason.  
"Well, i, hmm, i was..." He started.  
Nico snapped. "Look, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, i understand, but don't just avoid me."  
"I do want to be friends with you, but..." Jason tried again.  
"No, don't deny it, i was sure this was gonna happen, i'm sorry, i don't know what to do, but please, i don't want to lose my only friend." Nico said, his rage gone and replaced by sadness. He felt tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away but Jason saw them anyway, and out of nowhere there were two pairs of strong arms surrounding his waist and a hot, desperate mouth kissing him. Nico gasped, surprised, but Jason kissed him more passionately and began to move his hands until he reached Nico's butt. The son of Hades moaned and parted from Jason.  
"Oh my gods, i'm so sorry Nico, i didn't mean to do that, i just, i think i'm in love with you and i'm terrified." The son of Jupiter confessed, breathing heavily and stepping away from the other boy. Nico was so glad, Jason didn't hate him, he actually loved him and that was just... Perfect. He grabbed Jason's golden hair and pulled him down for another kiss, and the blond groaned and kissed Nico'd cheek, ear, neck. Nico hugged him tighter and moaned low.  
"Nico... Nico, tell me to stop, i can't stop myself, i wanted you for so long." Jason said while looking at Nico's eyes and caressing his cheek.  
"Don't stop." Was Nico's answer, and he pulled Jason down towards him again.


	3. Goodbye (Jercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7, Jercy, requested by kale. I hope you like it, it turned out sad af.

Percy was sitting in his bed in Cabin three, alone. He was looking at the bottle of sleeping pills that was on the table, sweating and still terrified from his last nightmare. Since he and Annabeth had broke up, he started eating less and having more nightmares than usual. His friends were worried about him, but he assured them that he was fine, couples fight, shit happens. Truth is, he missed Annabeth so much he thought he would die. And maybe that wasn't so bad. After all, he had no purpouse anymore, and he didn't know what to do with his future now that Annabeth wasn't in it. He grabbed the bottle of pills and started to count them in his hand. It'd be so easy, no pain, no memories, nothing. He didn't even heard the door opening.

Jason was worried about his friend. Percy said he was fine, but he knew better, after all, Annabeth was everything to him, and losing her had to be hard. He was heading cabin three to ask Percy if he wanted to go to the bonfire. He knocked on the door and got no response. Ok, this was weird, if Percy wasn't there he didn't had a clue where to find him. He tried to open the door, and, as usual, it was unlocked.   
"Percy? Are you in here?" He saw Percy sitting in his bed and he walked towards him. "Oh, hey dude, i was wondering if you wanted to-" He freezed. Percy looked like he was trying not to cry, and he had lots of sleeping pills in his hand. Jason panicked.  
"Percy" He said with a low voice, trying not to sound desperate. "Hey, look at me, it's ok. Just don't do anything stupid". He tried to calm Percy as he felt tears starting to fill his eyes. This wasn't happening, not to him, not to Percy, that stupid, funny and beautiful boy he was in love with.   
Percy looked up at him and Jason saw how drained and sad he was.   
"I can't do this anymore, Jase. I'm so sorry, i tried, but it's ten times harder now that she's not with me, and now i have no reasons to stay."   
"Please, don't do this." He begged, tears streaming down his face. "You have reasons, what about your mom? And your friends? And what about me?."  
"They don't need me, they're strong enough. I'm sorry, Jase, you are a great friend, but i can't do this anymore" He whispered, his face pale and his hands shaking.   
Jason thought he was going to die there and now, next to Percy. He needed to stop him, he needed to tell him..."I love you". He managed to say with a broken voice. "I love you, and i need you, and you're so wonderful, please, stay with me." He sobbed and looked pleadingly at Percy.  
Percy started to cry, and Jason hugged him as tight as he could, and Percy hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. Jason just held him as he thought how lucky he was to have him.  
"Shh, i'm going to fix this. I'm going to make you happy. I swear it on the River Styx." He said, not caring about anything but the boy in his arms, who looked up at him, surprised.   
"I love you too, Jase. Thank you." He muttered, and then he kissed him. In that moment, Jason felt a fierce protective instinct. He was going to make Percy happy again. Nothing else mattered.


	4. Sword Fighting (Jercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda confused myself and made this. No one requested this, i'm just dumb. Anyway, i hope you guys like the smut.

Jason was training with his sword, slashing dummies in half and practicing his defensive technique. He was sweating a lot and his muscles had started to ache, so he decided to take a break. Fighting against dummies wasn't funny at all, so he thought he could ask Percy if he could help him practice instead. The green eyed boy was training with Will, trying to learn how to use a bow, but aparently failing. Jason had to supress a laught when he saw Percy dropping the bow and sitting on the ground with a pout and his arms crossed. Honestly, he looked adorable, but that's not something to be thinking about it right now, not with Percy shirtless and with his hair all wet with sweat.   
"Hey Perce, i was wondering if you wanted to help me with my sword practice" He asked, trying not to stare at Percy's abs.  
"Sure bro, i suck at this anyway" Percy lifted from the groung and smiled at his friend.  
"Ok, let's see who's better, Jackson" He challenged playfully.  
"You do know i'm gonna kick your ass, right Grace?" Percy said, smirking at him and raising a dark eyebrow.  
"In your dreams, maybe" The blond replied with a blow of his sword, and Percy inmediatly started to fight back.  
They trained for what seemed like hours, and by the end of their duel they were both sweating and panting heavily.  
They headed to the showers, and once again Jason tried hard not to stare at his best friend's toned body. He didn't understand why was he so attracted to Percy. Sure, the guy was hot, but he was supposed to like girls, and plus, Percy was his bro and he didn't wanted to make things weird due to his stupid crush.   
Once they reached cabin three, Percy sat in his bed while Jason all but crashed in the couch. His muscles were aching like hell. He winced and made a face.  
"What is it, bro?." Percy asked, looking worried.  
"Nothing. My muscles are hurting a bit, that's all." He said, trying to play cool.  
"Oh. Do you... well...i mean... I could give you a massage." Percy blurted out, red in the face.  
"That'd be so great, thanks dude." Jason said, relieved. He could use a massage right now.  
"Ok, lay on my bed, it'll be easier." Percy requested.   
Jason obliged and Percy started massaging his neck gently, then his shoulders and his back. Jason sighted happily and closed his eyes.   
"Turn around." Percy said with a breathless voice. Wait a minute, breathless?. He turned around and saw Percy, he looked like he'd been running or something, how weird.  
Jason was now facing Percy, watching him work on his body. The son of the sea god starting to massage his arms, chest and abs, and Jason started to feel his dick reacting to the stimulation. He gulped, horrified, and when Percy started rubbing his thighs, it was too much. He groaned, and Percy looked up at him, his sea green eyes were filled with lust, the green almost disapearing.   
"Can i blow you?." He asked, looking at Jason like he wanted to eat him. The blonde almost choke.   
"Yes, oh gods, please." Jason begged, now with a painful erection. Percy droppes to his knees and began to pull Jason's shorts down his tighs, and when he finally reached Jason's dick, he wrapped his lips around it without a second thought. The blonde groaned, grabbing Percy's hair and tugging, asking him to move. Percy bobbed his head up and down, looking up at Jason, and the son of Zeus was in heaven. Percy moaned around Jason's dick while sucking at the head of it, and Jason couldn't take it anymore. He came in Percy's hot mouth, making Percy choke and open his mouth wider, cum making it's way down the dark haired boy's neck and chest. Jason was panting, still shaking from his orgasm, but he grabbed Percy's face and crushed their lips together.  
"That was awesome Perce, let me recover and i'll return the favor." He promised, kissing Percy one more time.


	5. Relatinship goals (Solangelo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is promt number 35 with Solangelo, and was requested by Blackxmist.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off." Nico commanded, looking at Will with lust in his eyes.   
Will was happy to obey, quicly taking his Camp Half Blood shirt and tossing it somewhere. He walked towards Nico, and, without losing a second grabbed the boy's waist and started to kiss him passionately. The son of Hades hummed in apreciation and fisted his hands on Will's golden locks.   
"You sure you wanna do this, babe?." The son of Apollo asked, looking at Nico like he was a precious diamond of something.  
"I do, Will. Now take those pants off cuz i'm gonna lose my damn mind" Nico groaned and started undressing.  
"Ok, sweetheart, just making sure." Will was staring at Nico now, unable to take his eyes off of him. His boyfriend was without a doubt the hottest boy in camp.   
"Jump." He said, grabbing Nico's thighs, that were soon wrapped around his waist. They were both hard and panting, and the dark haired boy started to move up and down Will's hips. Will moaned, lowering his head on Nico's neck and starting to suck on it.  
"Will." Nico said in Will's ear. "Take me. Now."


	6. Jealousy (Jercy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt number 5, with Jercy, requested by Artemis1097. Enjoy, girl.

Percy, Leo, Nico and Jason were hanging out in Cabin one, about to have a movie night. They made popcorn and went to sit on the Jason's big couch. Jason sat next to Nico and watched as Percy and Leo sat together in the corner of the couch, wispering and laughting. The sight annoyed Jason for some reason, so he started to pay attention to the movie. He heard a loud laught, and saw Percy hight fiving Leo and smiling at him.   
Blah.  
"Hey, would you please be quiet? We're kinda trying to watch the movie." He snapped. Nico looked at him with his eyebrows raised, but didn't say anything. They kept watching the movie.  
"Hey bro, can you pass me the popcorn?." Leo asked Percy.  
"Sure bro." Percy said and gave the popcorn bowl to Leo.  
Ok. This was enough. HE was Percy's bro, not Leo. Leo was his best friend and Percy was his bro. Simple.   
He lifted from the couch and went to his room, hoping no one would notice. He just couldn't stand it. His bedroom door opened and Percy stepped in.  
"Hey Jase, hm, what happened? Why did you left?." He asked, voice filled with concern.  
"It was nothing. You should go, Leo must be waiting for you." His voice was bitter as fuck, but he couldn't help it.  
"No, Leo say it was ok if i... Wait a minute, are you jealous?." He asked, raising one eyebrow.   
"What? Of course not, why would i be jealous." Jason knew he sounded lame, but he wasn't jealous. Nope. Not at all.   
"Look, i'm sorry, i know i've been paying a lot of attention to Leo, but he's been helping me with some stuff and-"   
"It's ok." Jason interrumpted. "You don't have to explain anything. I'm not like, your boyfriend or something." He winced at his own words, and realized that he wanted that to be true. He liked Percy, and he was so screwed.   
"I know you're not, but you're acting weird, not me." Percy said, now a bit angry.  
He's right. Well, fuck it. He grabbed Percy's waist and kissed him with force. Percy tensed and then relaxed against Jason, kissing back and putting his hands on Jason's shoulders. Jason pinned Percy against the wall, putting his wrists against the wall and sucking on his neck. The dark haired boy moaned and bared his troat, giving Jason more space. The blonde sucked hard, leaving a purple mark, and kissed Percy's mouth again, groaning possessively.   
"J-jason... Jason." Percy was moaning his name, and Jason was going insane.  
"You are mine." He muttered, pushing hard against Percy and rubbing their hips together.  
"Yours Jase. Yours." Percy said against his mouth, and Jason thanked the gods for his jealousy.


	7. Hot and cold (Leason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for Red Tears, she reuquested:"Leo's too sick to function and Jason has to take care of him" I hope you like it.

Leo was stupid, and he knew it. He kind of deserved being in his current state. He had overpowered himself again while fighting storm spirits, and now he was shaking like mad. 

"Leo, you're a dumbass. How many times do i have to tell you this? Let me guess, now you're cold" Jason said, looking concerned. 

"Ok Superman, you're not making me feel better." He snapped at the blonde.

"Calm down firebolt, i was just messing with you." Jason said sweetly, wrapping a blanket around him.

"You know, i'd feel much better if you came here with me." He suggested, bating his eyelashes at Jason.

"Ok, idiot." Jason laughed and got on the bed next to him, wrapping him in his strong arms.

"Much better." Leo sighed and relaxed against the blonde, feeling warm and happy. 

 

A couple of hours later, he woke up feeling hot as fuck. His whole body was burning. He shaked Jason, who whined and buried his head in Leo's curls.

"Man, get off me, i'm burning up." He complained, kicking off the blankets. 

"Oh, sorry, i'll go get the medicine, don't move." He kissed his forehead and left the room. His hair was a mess, and Leo found it adorable.

5 minutes later, Jason came back bringing the medicine and some candy too.

"Here." He said, and Leo kissed him.

"I love you." He said happily, taking the candy.

"I know." Jason grinned. "Not so fast, darling. Medicine first." He raised an eyebrow and glared at the Latino.

"Ok, mother duck." He swallowed the pills. Gross.

"Good boy." The blonde smiled at him and feed him the candy. Then he kissed him.

Maybe he should get sick more often, he thought as he hugged his boyfriend.


	8. Heal me (Percico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompt number 36, for Sigery97. I hope you like it.

Nico woke up screaming and trashing around. He fell to the floor and finally realized he was having a nightmare. This one was about his sister, Bianca. She was crying and screaming, trying to break free, calling the others for help, but the weight of the iron was too much, and she fell and tried to breathe, but it was in vain. Nico was crying now, hugging his knees against his chest and trying to be quiet. He didn't wanted to be heard. Minutes passed by, and he was still sobbing when he heard a soft knock on his cabin's door. Surprised, he wiped his face with his pillow and went to open it. It was Percy Jackson, and he looked worried. Nico was surprised, and he didn't wanted Percy to see him like this. He was a mess.

"Uh, hey Nico." Percy said, scratching his neck. "I just heard some noises, and decided to come to check on you."

"I'm fine, Jackson. Don't worry." Nico lied, avoiding Percy's eyes. 

"Nico, look. I know you're not. I undestand how hard is for you to lose your sister..." He began, but Nico didn't wanted his pity.

"No, Jackson, you don't. Leave me alone, it was your fault that she died after all." He snapped, but regreted it when he saw the look in Percy's eyes.

"I know, Nico. I know it's my fault, and i'm sorry, gods, i'm so sorry. I undestand if you hate me." Percy said weakly while he buried his head in his hands. Nico felt guilt washing through him, and without thinking twice, he hugged Percy. Percy hugged him back, resting his read in Nico's dark hair. 

"I wish i could hate you." He whispered, and Percy hugged him tighter. They parted after a while, and Nico was feeling better.

"It's not your fault, Percy. You are a great hero." He tried to make Percy feel better too, he hated to see those beautiful green eyes drained and without their usual brightness.

"Thank you, Nico. I hope some day you'll be able to forgive me." He managed a small smile, patting Nico's shoulder. And Nico couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Percy's face and pulled him down to press their lips together. Percy kissed back, holding Nico's waist with his hands, and with Percy's hot mouth against his and Percy's body against his, Nico felt his wounds slowly starting to heal.


	9. Oh I'm a mess right now (Valgrace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for SoulCrush. She requested "Jason has to leave Leo alone to help Piper with somerhing. Leo has a phobia about being alone, So he has a panick attack" I hope you like it, it's fluffy as hell.

The sun was starting to hide in the horizon. Leo was staring at it, marveled at the different shades of orange and yellow mixing with the blue of the sky. Jason was standing next to him, but instead of watching the sunset, he was watching Leo. The boy looked gorgeous in the orange light of the fading sun that made his dark eyes glow, and Jason thought that no sunset could compare to Leo's eyes, as cheesy as that sounded. He was so lucky to have him, not only as his best friend, but also as his boyfriend. The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him from behind. Leo relaxed against him and sighed.

"You're so beautiful." Jason said, kissing the latino's wild curls.

"What's gotten into you?" Leo laughed, but he was blushing like hell.

"Can't i just admire my beautiful boyfriend?" Jason asked.

"Course you can, idiot. Especially if it's me we're talking about." Leo smirked.

"Oh shut up Valdez." 

"You love me anyway."

"I don't". 

"Liar."

Leo circled Jason's neck with his hands and kissed him tenderly. The blonde grabbed his waist and returned the kiss, feeling goosebumps all over his skin. 

"Guys!" Piper shouted, scaring them both.

"Oh my gods Pipes, warn a bloke." Leo blushed again and parted from Jason, who tried to hide his dissapointed and failed.

"I'm sorry to interrumpt, but i need to borrow Sparky for a bit." She said, grabbing Jason's hand pulling him with her. "Don't worry, we'll be back in an hour or so, i just need to go talk to Chiron who's out of camp, and i need someone to come with me." 

"It's ok, be careful, you two." Leo kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Later babe." Jason said and waved at him.

\--------------------------------------

 

Leo went back to his cabin and was currently mixing old metal pieces and trying to focus on it, trying to create something new out of all those broken bits. He needed a distraction when he wasn't with Jason or Piper or any of his friends because things had gotten worse. He was used to have nightmares, like every demigod, but this was different. Mostly, Leo felt panick when it came to be completely alone. Maybe it was because he was too clingy, too needy. Or maybe it was the fear of abandom, since his mother -without meaning to- had left him at a very young age, and he still felt like that small child who watched the flames took everything he had and couldn't do anything about it. But that was his fault and no one else's, he was a murderer, a monster. No, he needed to stop thinking about his mother, he needed to distract himself, he needed...

He started to feel sick, his heart was beating really fast and he couldn't breathe. He started to count, trying to breath normally, but the fear was overwhelming, and soon he found himself curled into a ball in the cabin floor, tears running down his face and disappearing into his shirt. The walls were closing down around him, an invisible hand was squeezing his lungs, and all he could think about was in how alone he was, how he needed Jason, Jason and his golden hair, Jason and his scarred smile, Jason and his warm and strong arms. Without him, Leo was just a broken mess, a skinny and too hyperactive boy who was afraid of being alone in his own fucking cabin. Without him, Leo was nothing more than a useless mess. There was the hand again, squeezing harder this time, cutting his air supply, and this was it. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Jason was entering Camp Half Blood again, with Piper by his side. They found Chiron and Piper talked to him while Jason watched, wanting to be with Leo but refusing to let Piper down. After all, she had done a lot of thinks for him and she was his best friend. Finally, they made their way to back to camp and Jason hurried to get to Hephaestus cabin to see Leo. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Ok, maybe he was training, or eating, or at the beach. He stepped closer to the door and heard a noise. It sounded like muffled sobs, and Jason opened the door, worried about whoever it was that was crying, and then he saw him. Leo, his cheerful, dumb and awesome Leo, sobbing on the floor. His chest throbbed as he aproached carefully to his crying boyfriend. He reached out slowly and shaked Leo's shoulder, scaring the other boy, who began to push him and scream.

"Leo! Leo, love, is me. It's ok, look at me, it's ok." He spoke softly, trying to placate his boyfriend. Then he realized. Leo was having a panick attack. 

"I c-can't breathe. J-jason, i-i don't know what's wrong with me." Leo said in a desperate whisper.

"It's ok babe. I need you to look at me. Look at my eyes." He pleaded, caressing Leo's dampt cheek with his hand. Leo looked up at him with teary eyes, breathing shallowly.

"You're doing great baby, now look at my fingers. Count with me. C'mon, one..." He started, hoping this would help Leo.

"T-two." The latino continued quietly, his breathing starting to become steady.

"Three, c'mon sweety, focus on me." Jason kept counting and stroking Leo's cheek, hair, neck. 

"Four." He was breathing normally now, slowly leaning into Jason's touch.

"Oh, thank gods. I'm here baby, i'm so sorry i left, but i'm here now." He wrapped his arms around Leo, hugging him tightly. Leo hugged him back, resting his head in his shoulder.

"'S not your fault, Jason. It's mine. I'm pathetic." Leo mumbled into his shoulder. "I can't even control myself."

Jason parted just a little to look at him properly and said:

"You're a lot of things, Leo Valdez. But pathetic is not one of them. You are strong, funny, caring, cheerful, awesome. Your smile is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen, and for what is worth, i love you and all your broken parts. I love all of you, and there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do to make you happy."

 

Leo was left without words for the first time in his life, and all he could do was kiss Jason. He poured everything into that kiss: his love, his fears, his flaws, his wishes. His heart. Yeah, maybe he was scared, and weak, and needy. But Jason made him feel whole, loved and worthy. And that was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry i made your wait for so long, but my computer broke and all my works were there. Anyway, i'll be posting four more tomorrow. Oh, and i'm sorry if this has any mistakes, English is not my mother languaje.


	10. Small Bump (Solangelo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for lovesblack219, she requested: "apollo magically made Nico pregnant and he has to tell Will" This one took me ages. I really hope you like it. Also, i thought about making a part two, but i'm not sure. My tumblr is mrey94, btw, so if any of you has a doubt, question or something you can ask me there.

Nico was so mad he thought he'd burst into flames. He knew the Gods. He knew that they used their children for their benefit, and that they didn't give a fuck about their "simple mortal lives". But this was way too much. Will didn't deserved it, and besides, he had helped a lot in the last war, so now he should be left alone to rest and well... To be with Nico. He knew he sounded selfish, but anyone would want to spend time with their hot new boyfriend, right?. Nico wasn't the exception.

He couldn't believe that Zeus wanted to send Will on such a quest where he could -surely- die. It's not like Zeus gave a fuck, he barely knew Will, and he wasn't even one of his children, but Nico did, and they had finally started their relationship after a long time of crushing hard on each other without saying a single word. He heard a knock, and snapping out of his thoughts, he went to open the cabin door. It was Will, of course, and he looked worried. 

"Hey love, is everything alright?" Will asked, stepping in and scanning Nico with his beautiful blue eyes.

"No Will, it's not." He started walking from one side of the room to another, staring angrily at the floor.

"C'mon love, it's not that bad." Will sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Nico.

"How can you say that? Zeus sent you to that fucking, dangerous, impossible quest, and you say it's not that bad?!" Nico snapped with a bitter voice. He sat on his bed with his head between his arms and tried to calm down. This wasn't Will's fault.

"I know it sucks, and if i could, i'd stay here with you. But we both know that i can't disobey a direct order from Zeus. That'd be suicide." Will answered, trying to comfort Nico, and failing.

"I know, i'm just so pissed. I mean, why does it have to be you?."

Will sighed. "I don't know honey, i don't want to talk about it. Come here" He opened his arms, inviting Nico in. Nico gladly buried his face in the blonde's chest, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Will kissed the top of his head and held him tight. Nico relaxed and, feeling warm and comfortable, began to fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, i need to talk to you." Apollo asked his father in a low voice.

"Sure, son. About what?" Zeus asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows. 

"About the quest you want to send my kid on."

"What's the matter?" Zeus asked, confused.

"He could die." Apollo muttered, clearly shaken.

"Well, he's a hero, right? That's what they're supposed to do. And besides, why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because he's the best doctor in camp half- blood, he fought in the last war, and now he's in a happy relationship with that Hades kid, Nico di Angelo."

"I know he's the best doctor in camp, that's exactly why i choosed him for this quest." Zeus said as a matter-of-fact.

"He's only 16. I'm asking you personally, send someone else." Apollo muttered, trying to convince his father.

"I made up my mind, i'm sorry son." Zeus's tone was severe now. Apollo sighted and walked away, trying to come up with a plan to save his son. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was more than a bit complicated but it could safe his kid's life. He had to give it a try.

\---------------------------------------------------

Nico woke up next to Will. He smiled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend. They were both still naked and tangled around each other from last night, and Nico thought he felt so happy he could die. Last night was his first time ever, and Will had made it so perfect, whispering sweet things in Nico's ear and kissing all over his body. Suddenly, he remembered the quest. Will was supposed to go in two weeks, and Nico's smile vanished at the thought. He couldn't loose Will, not like this, not at all. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he hugged Will tightly, wishing he could stay this way forever.

\--------------------------------------------------

5 days later, Nico was in the middle of his sword practice when, out of nowhere, he started to feel dizzy. He tried to call Will for help but everything went black.

 

He woke up in a bed, with Will's concerned face inches away from his, checking his vital signs.

"Nico? Can you see me?" The blonde asked, taking his hand and turning off the flashlight he was pointing at Nico's eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, blinking and trying to focus his gaze on his boyfriend. 

"You fainted while doing sword practice. I found you and Jason helped me bring you to the infirmary. You scared me." Will kissed his forehead and Nico relaxed. 

"I'm fine Will, just a bit dizzy. I don't get it, why would i faint? I've been eating properly and avoiding shadow traveling." Nico said, frowning.

"It's kind of weird, but i'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Maybe you were tired. You need to stay here today and rest. I brought you food." Will pointed at the small table next to the bed.

Nico went to grab a sandwich, but before he could take a bite he felt bile raising in his throat and had to run to the bathroom. He bent over the toilet and vomited. Will was next to him inmediately, holding his shoulders and flushing the toilet. Nico waited for a bit, and when his stomach felt normal again he went to the sink to wash his face and his mouth. Will passed him a towel and leaded him to the bed again, tucking him under the blankets.

"This is getting worse darling, you need to stay here resting for at least two days and take some medicine. " Will offered him a glass of water, and Nico took it, shooting his boyfriend a grateful look. 

What was going on with him? The last time he'd felt this bad was after the war, when he'd almost faded into the shadows. He hated to feel this way, weak and tired. His stomach hurted and his lims ached. 

"You need to rest for a while now, angel. I'll wake you up when it's time for your medicine." Will informed him, kissing his forehead. He then turned the lights off went out of the room. Nico fell asleep in less than a minute. 

\---------------------------------------------------

After 2 days of staying in the infirmary, taking medicine and sleeping, Nico started to feel better enough to go back to his cabin. He could eat normally again, and the pain on his limbs had mostly faded. He was now in Athena's table, speaking with Annabeth. 

"So you just fainted? Out of nowhere?" She asked, frowning. 

"Yes. It was pretty weird, i don't usually have nausea or muscular pain. Do you have any idea of what could it been?" Nico asked, knowing that Annabeth would probably have an answer.

"Well, you felt sudden nausea, dizzines and muscular pain, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can i ask you something?" She suddenly became serious. 

"Ok." Nico was starting to feel anxious. Where the hell was Annabeth going with this?.

"Did you had sex with Will?" 

What the hell!? He blushed and broke eye contact, why was she asking him such a thing?.

"That has nothing to do with this. Why're you asking?"

"Trust me, it does. Now did you?"

"Yes." Oh gods, he was so embarrased. His sexual life was not something he wanted to discuss with Annabeth at all really.

"Oh my gods." She covered his mouth with his hands.

"What?" Nico was losing his patience. 

"Nico, i think you're pregnant." 

\---------------------------------------------------

Ok, he needed to calm down. After Annabeth had said that impossible thing -he didn't even wanted to say it- Nico had insisted that she was wrong, that he was a boy, and that there was no effing way he could be pregnant, but the girl was stubborn as hell and she'd managed to convince Nico to take a pregnancy test. She just walked into the infirmary and asked for one. Nico had to admit that she was pretty damn impressive. She gave it to him and sent him back to his cabin after making him promise he'd tell her the results as soon as posible. So now he was standing next to the toilet and trying not to panick. He breathed slowly a couple of times and forced himself to keep his shit together. In case he wasn't pregnant and just sick -which was perfectly logical- there would be no problem, he could prove Annabeth wrong and continue his life normally. And if he was actually pregnant... Well, it wasn't the end of the world, after all, he wanted to have a family with Will in the future, you know, buy a house, adopt a couple of kids. But he was sixteen, he wasn't ready yet to face the huge responsability that was to have a child.

He opened his eyes and saw the result. It was positive. Bloody hell. He started to hyperventilate, and had to put his face under the shower to calm down. He needed to find Will. 

\----------------------------------------------

Will was working today, so Nico went to the infirmary and asked one of his siblings to call him. Will came five minutes later, smiling at him like he always did, and Nico's heart throbbed. What if Will wasn't ready? What if this situation was too much for him to handle? Will was extremely responsable and mature, and Nico knew that the blonde loved him, but this was a huge deal, and maybe Will wouldn't be able to tolerate the pression.

"Hey baby." Will greeted him and gave him a peck on the lips. "What's up?."

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Nico said, looking at his shoes and biting his nails. He was really nervous.

"Ok love, let's go." Will said, and he was confused, Nico noticed. 

The blonde took Nico's hand and they walked out of the infirmary. Nico leaded Will to Hade's cabin, he needed to be alone with him hence the gravity of the situation. They stepped in and Nico closed the door and stared at Will.

"Nico, what's going on?" The blonde seemed anxious, and Nico took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend in the eye. 

"Will, there's something you need to know. I didn't meant for this to happen, hell, i don't even know how it happened, but it did. I know this is a huge responsability and i get it if you need some time to think about it, but right know i don't know what to do, and i need you by my side."

"Angel, is everything ok? You're scaring me." Will looked at him, worried. Fuck it, Nico thought, is now or never.

"I'm pregnant."

Will's expression was priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes were huge. He tried to speak, took a deep breath, and stared at Nico. Nico dropped his gaze and feared for the worst. Will was going to leave him, and he couldn't bear it, he needed to do something, anything...

Suddenly, he was lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms. Will pressed him against his chest and started to spin him, hugging him tight and laughing all the while from pure bliss. 

"I can't believe it, angel. I love you so freaking much. " He kissed Nico's cheek, nose, lips. Nico was so relieved. Will's happines was contagious and in no time he was smiling like an idiot too.

"Wait a minute. How is this possible?" Will asked.

"I hace no idea. Annabeth convinced me to take a pregnancy test after i told her that i was sick, and it gave positive. I was worried about us. It's a lot to take in." Nico explained, taking Will's hand and leaning into him.

"I am so happy, angel. You're all i ever wanted. You and our future baby." He placed his hands in Nico's stomach and kissed his hair.

"I love you, Will." Nico said, meaning it like he never meant anything in his life. 

"I love you more, angel. You make me the happiest man alive."

\---------------------------------------------

The next day, Nico found a note in his desk. I was written in a neat cursive and the paper was golden.

Nico:

I know you and Will have probably forgotten about Zeus's quest, and it's understandable, but i wanted you to know that he doesn't have to go anymore. There's certain laws -we're not completely heartless, you know- and one of them states that if a demigod is having family, they're completely indulged from any quest or mission, so i made a few arrengements and now i'm going to be a grandfather. Contratulations for the baby.

Apollo (aka the coolest father-in-law ever).


End file.
